


Single Tracking Lines of Hope

by SargeantWoof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: what if the three of them had been together forever - reincarnating life into life, finding each other every time, and only understanding why they were so drawn together every time they met at the willow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Single Tracking Lines of Hope

On the eve of the Tomorrow, in the gaps of the shadows beneath the willow, three figures sought to catch their breath.

"I can't believe you," she whispered, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her hair rustled like leaves falling, soft and muted, so unlike her. The other two stared at her, blank looks on their faces. She shook her head, the sound rougher and louder than before. "I thought it was over," she said. "I thought we were done."

The tallest of the three sighed, the sorrow of centuries of pain steeped into his voice. "The world turns on," he said. "And we must turn with it."

She stomped her foot, the earth shivering beneath, the one who had been silent so far snorting at the abrupt motion. At his huff, she stopped, turning to glare at him, her gaze menacing. "Is this funny to you?" She asked.

He shrugged, the motion doing nothing to dislodge the cardinal that rested on his shoulder. "I don't think it's funny," he said. "More like - well what else did you expect?"

"I expected rest," she said, her voice softening the accusation. "I expected a moment to breathe."

He shook his head at her. "In this lifetime? Not a chance."

"And the next?" She whispered, stillness falling between the three of them as if her words had sucked all the air from around them. "And the next?"

He shrugged again, turning to look at their third.

  
  
"There are moments of rest," he said, haltingly. "Moments where we can breathe."

"And if it's not enough?"

He looked panicked at her question, a crow circling down from the willow branches to land on her shoulder. The two of them turned back to the man with the cardinal who was watching the two of them steadily. "I could break it," he admitted. "But it would spiral, you would be the first - and the last."

"The last?" She said softly, horrified. Around her, the grass shuddered and withered, rot and decay suddenly winding out from beneath her. He nodded, and she sighed. "Well- I- I can't ask for that."

He grinned at her, the cardinal taking flight from his shoulder as the crow followed. "Once more?" He said, the three of them understanding the lie beneath his words. "Into the breach?"

She sighed, reaching out to tangle her hands with his, as they both reached for her. She stared into green eyes, brushing a kiss across his cheek, before turning to the red-headed one and brushing a kiss across his.

  
"Find me," she commanded as she began to disappear. The two men refused to let go until she had fully disappeared before they clasped their hands together.

The man with the green eyes brushed a soft kiss across the other's cheeks as he huffed. "It's like she forgets she's the one who always finds us," he said as he began to fade as well. "I'll find you," he promised, not blinking as he disappeared. "The three of us against the world."

The final man sighed as he was left alone, his exhale of icy breath freezing the tree beside him. He patted the trunk, glancing up into the tree at the hordes of birds watching him. "Onwards," he said, his hands turning translucent. "Onwards."

***

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._

**Author's Note:**

> *the final line is not mine, just in case anyone thought it was


End file.
